The present disclosure relates to an authenticating apparatus for executing user authentication by comparing an entered password that is entered and a set password that is set beforehand.
Various kinds of security technology are proposed that together with taking into consideration the operability of a person entering a password, also protects the password from being seen by a third party while the password is being entered. In typical technology, it becomes possible to omit entry of the password, and when entry of the password is omitted, the confidential information is represented by turned characters such as asterisks “*”, and when the correct password is entered, it is visually displayed, including the confidential information. Moreover, in other typical technology, entered characters can be visually displayed in a password-entry field until a confirmation key is operated, and at the stage when the confirmation key is operated, the entered characters can be re-displayed using turned characters such as asterisks “*” or the like so as not to be visible.